Cupido
by kimie12
Summary: Adaptacion Faberry y Brittana Quieres saber de que trata pasen y lean


CUPIDO

Hola antes que nada quiero dejar en claro que es una adaptacion de la maravillosa autora grenaqua.

El ser del amor, el ángel que junta a los enamorados a través de sus fleches y su arco, un mito aceptado por todo el mundo y el símbolo del amor, así es como los llaman a ellos, los ángeles juguetones que juntan y separan parejas, aunque en la actualidad pocos creen en su existencia.

"ay dios…" un ángel de cabellera rubia merodeaba por las nubes con una lista de nombres de parejas para el jefe máximo, Cupido, ella iba leyendo todos los nombres humanos, entre estos habían hombres con hombres, mujeres con mujeres, hombres y mujeres, sin embargo lo que llamaba su atención era que los nombres de ellos, los ángeles, no estaban en esa lista "¿Qué haces Quinn?" uno de los ángeles más puros e inteligentes se acercó a ella y le preguntó "Estaba leyendo la lista… ¿por qué nuestros nombres no están incluidos?" pidió curiosa

Brittany pensó "Bueno Quinn, tengo entendido que nosotros los ángeles estamos a cargo de las relaciones humanas, pero aquí en el paraíso el que está a cargo es el jefe máximo" explicó, Quinn asintió "Sabes Britt, he estado practicando con Rach estos días, pero mi puntería sigue siendo pésima como para lanzarle a los humanos" la joven hizo un mohín "Bueno Q yo tampoco soy muy buena, he leído los libros de teoría sobre cómo lanzar las flechas, sin embargo cuando estoy frente al blanco siempre le doy a Santana" Brittany y Quinn suspiraron

Ambas llegaron juntas hasta la oficina de su jefe, Cupido "Hola niñas, ¿han practicado con sus flechas?" preguntó un hombre de edad media, con una color de cabello degradado, pasando de un tono oscuro hasta el más claro, sus ojos tenían cuatro colores: café, azul, verde y gris "Si señor" las dos asintieron "Veo que están tristes" dijo Cupido, ambas asintieron nuevamente "¿Y eso por qué?" "No hemos podido darle al blanco" "Oh… yo me demoré unos cuántos milenios en perfeccionar mi técnica niñas, no se preocupen, queda mucho tiempo para nosotros" sonrió el hombre, siempre positivo, las dos niñas asintieron y salieron de la oficina del jefe máximo.

Encontrándose afuera con las hermanas Berry, Rachel y Santana, quienes jugaban a quién volaba más rápido "JA gané" Rachel hizo una pose de victoria, mientras que Santana fruncía el ceño, ella quería ganar "No se vale, yo moví mis alas más rápido, ¿estás tomando esas bebidas energéticas no?" Santana entrecerró los ojos y movió sus alas para tapar sus brazos que se cruzaban bajo su pecho "Bueno San… red bull te da alas" Rachel imitó un comercial humano haciendo sonreír a su hermana "Hola" Quinn y Brittany saludaron a las dos jóvenes cuando vieron que estás dejaban su competencia "Hey hola, ¿cómo va la puntería?" preguntó Rachel al ver a Quinn, Santana se inclinó a ambas sonriendo pícaramente a Brittany, quién le devolvía la sonrisa con una expresión inocente "Como siempre" suspiró la rubia, la morocha comprendió el sentimiento de la joven, pues era un verdadero desastre con las flechas al igual que Brittany.

Al día siguiente, las hermanas Berry salieron con sus respectivas listas a dar flechazos para los enamorados, Brittany tenía con ella sus libros con el secreto que revelara la técnica, aunque en toda la lectura lo único que habían leído era sobre el secreto del éxito dándose cuenta al leer en la tapa del libro que se trataba del libro 'El secreto' de Rhonda Byrne y no del libro 'El secreto' de Cupido "¿Algo mal?" preguntó Quinn al notar que la chica suspiraba "Tomé el libro de los humanos" contestó, Quinn le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella "Deberíamos pedirle clases a Rach y a San, después de todo ellas son las mejores de la clase y tienen experiencia" comentó Quinn, Brittany estuvo de acuerdo "Ellas siempre son nuestras compañeras de tiro después de todo, ya están acostumbradas a nuestros errores" sonrió Brittany"Exacto-" "¡Soy la mejor!" ambas chicas voltearon para ver que Santana venía a toda velocidad mirando hacia atrás, Rachel la seguía a unos escasos centímetros "¡Cuidado!" Quinn gritó chillonamente causando que las hermanas Berry, en vez de frenar, se taparan los oídos, sin embargo,

Santana alcanzó a divisar una silueta y la esquivó chocando con Brittany, Rachel en cambio ni siquiera hizo un movimiento de frenó y terminó dando vueltas con Quinn por el suelo de nubes "Ouch" dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo, Quinn se frotó el trasero y vio a las demás hacer lo mismo, aunque Santana le tendió la mano a Brittany para ayudarla "¿No me vas a ayudar?" le pidió "Puedes hacerlo tú misma-" Quinn le dio un empujón haciendo que Rachel volara sin utilizar su alas por un metro "¡Eso dolió!" gritó la joven "Me debes una lección de tiro" Quinn se cruzó de brazos, mientras tanto Brittany le había pedido cortésmente a Santana que fuera su maestra de tiro.

Las cuatro ángeles iban día por medio a las clases particulares, las hermanas Berry suspiraban al mismo tiempo, las dos ángeles era muy difíciles "¡Es fácil!" Rachel se puso detrás de Quinn, posicionó el brazo de ella de la manera adecuada "Aprieta" con su mano libre le dio un golpe al abdomen de Quinn y luego subió la misma mano hasta quedar sobre la mano de Quinn en su barbilla, las dos chicas se olvidaron por un momento de lo que hacían y se buscaron con la mirada sonrojándose al encontrarse "B-bien, lanza" Quinn hizo lo que Rachel dijo y cómo por arte de magia, si ellas tenían magia para hacer caer en el amor a los humanos, la flecha quedó en la mitad del circulo del blanco "Wow buen tiro" felicitó Santana, Rachel sonrió avergonzada, por sus venas había recorrido una sensación que era cálida y escalofriante al mismo tiempo "Britt sabe todo, pero aún así no logra darle" comentó Santana.

Brittany asintió, ella quería que la joven estuviera a su lado cómo Rachel lo hizo con Quinn, que le ayudara con la posición, sin embargo la chica estaba al lado del blanco "¡Lanza Britt!" gritó, Rachel y Quinn miraron a las dos chicas, Brittany apuntó hacía el blanco, pero la flecha se fue directo a Santana, quién alcanzó a lanzarse al piso antes de la flecha la impactara "Britt… ¿qué tipo de flecha usas?" preguntó Rachel entrecerrando los ojos, Brittany se sonrojó "Estás" ella le mostró unas flechas de color rosa con tintes blancos y morados, Rachel sonrió "Ya veo…" Brittany bajó su mirada avergonzada

Quinn y Santana se miraron confundidas "¿Qué tipo de flecha es?" preguntó la joven a su hermana "Es la flecha liebesgott, una flecha muy peculiar, ¿no es cierto Britt?" la aludida se ruborizó llegando a parecer un tomate, Santana y Quinn pestañearon varias veces "No es ese tipo de flecha que sólo va a la imagen que tienes en mente, ¿no Rach?" Rachel asintió "Oh" Quinn hizo un efecto causando que la menor de ellas jugara con sus alas "Bueno eso tiene una explicación, como siempre estoy al lado del blanco, lo último que Britt ve es a mí, ¿no?" Santana intentó ayudar a la joven, quién salió volando rápidamente "Bueno San… creo que le gustas" comentó Rachel, Quinn estuvo de acuerdo haciendo más expresiones.

El ángel buscó por todas partes a la joven, sin encontrarla por ningún lugar "Dios… ¿por qué no está en los lugares a los que todos los ángeles van?" Santana rascó su nuca y siguió volando por los alrededores hasta que recordó la afición de Brittany por la lectura y voló con toda la velocidad que sus alas daban a la biblioteca, allí encontró al ángel que buscaba cobijada entre sus propias alas "Oye no te han dicho que eso daña a tus alas" comentó Santana acercándose, Brittany movió la cabeza sin levantarla "B… ¿por qué usabas la flecha liebesgott conmigo?" preguntó Santana con un dejo de esperanza "Oye" la muchacha meció a la otra "Por-por-porque m-me g-gustas S-Santana" tartamudeó la joven, Santana sonrió y se sentó junto a ella "Wow… eres tan sincera… yo ya sabía que usabas esa flecha conmigo"

Brittany levantó la vista "¿Realmente?" Santana asintió "Ten" Santana le entregó al Brittany un arco y una flecha "Puedes intentar nuevamente" "¿Aquí?" Santana se levantó y se puso como blanco "Sip" Brittany apuntó al ángel y lanzó la flecha, esta vez Santana no se movió y esta le impactó sin producirle el efecto que Brittany esperaba "Creo que estaba defectuosa" susurró Brittany frunciendo el ceño, Santana sonrió y se acercó "Yo creo que esa flecha que sirve para enamorar ángeles entre sí no surgirá efecto si ya estoy enamorada de la lanzadora" Brittany se sonrojó profundamente y Santana besó su mejilla "Seremos novias desde hoy" aseguró.

Las otras dos ángeles se habían quedado en silencio luego de que Santana se marchara para seguir a Brittany, entonces Jessica miró la flecha liebesgott en el suelo y recordó las palabras de Rachel,

Ella miró a la morena y en vez de tomar su arco, tomó sólo la flecha y la clavó en la joven "¡Hey!" Rachel frotó en la zona adolorida "¿Sientes algo por mí?" preguntó Quinn, Rachel se sonrojó "¿Ah?" "¡Que si sientes algo por mí!" Rachel tapó su oído "¿Cariño?" la respuesta de la morena fue más como una pregunta "¡Tienes que decir amor!" "Oh claro…" las dos se miraron y se rieron "Ahora entiendo porque la electricidad" "Debes estar enferma" Rachel rodó los ojos y con la misma flecha que Quinn clavó en ella, Rachel lo hizo con Quinn "¡Ouch!" Quinn le dio una patada a Rachel "¡Hey! ¡Somos novias!" Quinn se ruborizó y la morena aprovechó para robarle un beso en los labios al ángel perezoso y agresivo.


End file.
